ACM ICPC Dhaka Site
ACM International Collegiate Programming Contest (abbreviated as ACM-ICPC or just ICPC) is an annual multi-tiered competition among the universities of the world. There are thirteen different sites in Asia that host Asia Regional Final and Dhaka is one of them. Each year winner of the Asia Regional Final Dhaka Site Contest advances to the ACM-ICPC World Final. Like other sites of ICPC, Dhaka site contest is also sponsored by IBM and operated under the auspices of the Association for Computing Machinery (ACM). History ACM ICPC Dhaka site contest started in 1997 with the initiative of Professor A. L. Haque of North South University (NSU). Its first event was held on 18 November, 1997 with the participation of 18 teams from 11 institutions. Bangladesh University of Engineering and Technology - BUET Bengal Tigers team became the champion and moved to the world final which was held on 28 February, 1998 at Atlanta, Georgia, USA. Champion BUET team of Suman Kumar Nath (now at Microsoft Research), Rezaul Alam Chowdhury (UT Austin) and Tarique Mesbaul Islam (Waterloo) occupied 24th position in the world final among 54 teams tying with Stanford University. Same year, NSU team received a wild card for being the host of the Dhaka site regional contest and participated in the world final. North South University hosted this event six times from 1997-1999 and 2004-2006 while Bangladesh University of Engineering and Technology hosted thrice from 2001-2003. East West University granted the permission to host this event for the next three years from 2007 to 2009. Past events 1997 *'Champion': Bangladesh University of Engineering and Technology *'Host': North South University *'Champion's position at the world final': 24th *'Notes': Bangladesh University of Engineering and Technology also secured 2nd, 3rd and 4th place. Sherif University of Tehran and IIT Kanpur secured 7th and 11th place respectively. 1998 *'Champion': Bangladesh University of Engineering and Technology *'Host': North South University *'Champion's position at the world final': Honorable Mention *'Notes': Bangladesh University of Engineering and Technology also secured 3rd and 4th place. 1999 *'Champion': Chinese University of Hong Kong *'Host': North South University *'Champion's position at the world final': 8th *'Notes': Bangladesh University of Engineering and Technology secured 2nd, 3rd and 4th place. 2000 *''Not Hosted'' 2001 *'Champion': Bangladesh University of Engineering and Technology *'Host': Bangladesh University of Engineering and Technology *'Champion's position at the world final': Honorable Mention *'Notes': Bangladesh University of Engineering and Technology and ZongShan University of China secured 2nd and 3rd place respectively. 2002 *'Champion': Bangladesh University of Engineering and Technology *'Host': Bangladesh University of Engineering and Technology *'Champion's position at the world final': Honorable Mention *'Notes': Nanyang Technological University of Singapore secured 2nd place. 2003 *'Champion': Fudan University *'Maximum problem solved': 6 *'Host': Bangladesh University of Engineering and Technology *'Champion's position at the world final': 15th *'Notes':Bangladesh University of Engineering and Technology secured 2nd and 3rd place. Dhaka became 4th. 2004 *'Champion':Fudan University *'Maximum problem solved': 6 *'Host':North South University *'Champion's position at the world final': 6th *'Notes': Bangladesh University of Engineering and Technology secured 2nd place. National University of Singapore and IIT Bombay secured 3rd and 6th place respectively. 2005 *'Champion':Fudan University *'Maximum problem solved': 6 *'Host':North South University *'Champion's position at the world final': 39th *'Notes': Dhaka and Bangladesh University of Engineering and Technology secured 2nd and 3rd place respectively. Multimedia University of Malaysia received an honorable mention. 2006 *'Champion':Fudan University *'Host':North South University *'Champion's position at the world final': 26th *'Notes': Bangladesh University of Engineering and Technology secured 2nd place. American International University - Bangladesh and North South University jointly secured 3rd place. 2007 *'Champion': Bangladesh University of Engineering and Technology *'Host': East West University *'Maximum problem solved': 7 *'Notes': Fudan University and East West University secured 2nd and 3rd place respectively. Total 86 Teams from 33 Universities competed to take the pride to qualify for ACM ICPC world final 2008. Dhaka site local teams in the world final Each year at least one local team from Dhaka site takes part in the world final either as the regional champion or by wild card. On few occasions Dhaka site local teams made it by winning ACM ICPC Kanpur site regional. In 2005, Fudan University became champion at two different sites and withdrawn their championship from Dhaka site. As a result, 2nd ranked team, Dhaka who was suppose to get a wild card got the direct entry to the world final and Bangladesh University of Engineering and Technology got the wild card. Summery of all the Dhaka site local team results in the world final are illustrated in the following table: ACM ICPC Dhaka site hosts Past nine ACM ICPC Dhaka site contests have been hosted by North South University and Bangladesh University of Engineering and Technology. In 2007, East West University granted the permission from the ACM ICPC authority to host next three contests in 2007-2009. Host Universities *'1997' - North South University *'1998' - North South University *'1999' - North South University *'2000' - Not hosted *'2001' - Bangladesh University of Engineering and Technology *'2002' - Bangladesh University of Engineering and Technology *'2003' - Bangladesh University of Engineering and Technology *'2004' - North South University *'2005' - North South University *'2006' - North South University *'2007' - East West University *'2008' - East West University Current event This year ACM ICPC Dhaka site contest will be hosted by East West University in December 2008. Contest Site The ACM ICPC Dhaka Regional Contest Site is hosted at http://icpc.ewubd.edu/ Important Dates : To be announced References External links * ACM ICPC Dhaka Site Home page from Baylor University server * ACM ICPC 2007 Dhaka Site Home page from East West University server * Hall of Champion, ACM ICPC Category:Websites